I'm Your Sister
by iCarlylurver
Summary: A girl gets to meet One Direction but not in the way she was hoping...
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey Guys, this is my new fanfic and it's on One Direction Yay! I have two other stories on iCarly so check those out I may not post very quickly because of school but I will be as fast as I can. Seeya laters! -iCarlylurver

**I'm Your Sister... Part 1**

I put on my short jacket as I walk home from school with my best friend Breeanna, who is 13 like me.

"Do you wanna have a sleepover this weekend?" Breeanna asks me

"Um yeah, at yours or mine?" I reply

"We have to get permission first!"

"Yeah okay... I will text you later" I say as we approach my house.

"Ok Steph see you laters"

"Bye Bree"

I walk inside and my parents are staring me down.

"Um, Hi mum, hi dad"

"Stephanie, have a seat" my mum says gently

"Mum what's going on? Please don't be the 'You're growing into a woman' speech"

My mum laughs.

"No Steph don't worry that when you're sixteen"

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I reply

"Stephanie, we adopted you..." My dad says

I stare in shock and then start laughing.

"Hahahaha very funny dad"

"Steph, I'm serious..."

I'm hurt and confused, I run into my room and grab my iPod and blast some One Direction music and I feel a little better.

"Stephanie, darling..."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I scream

My mum opens the door and I don't make eye contact. Then I ask her the biggest question.

"Who are my real parents then?" I ask with fire in my eyes as I brush my dark hair out of my face.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm your sister part 2

"Mr and Mrs Styles..."She said quietly

"Haha yeah sure I'm Harry Styles' little sister! First you say I'm adopted then you tell me that I'm the daughter of one of the band members of One Direction? Mum no Jo you have gone completely bonkers!"

"No please just pack your things and go to this address we will always love you Stephanie..."

"Fine!" I screamed as I packed my stuff angrily but excitedly at the same time. I WAS GOING TO MEET ONE DIRECTION! I texted Bree.

OMG BREE

U WOULD NEVER GUSSED WAT HAPPENED. MY MUM AND DAD R NOT MY BIOLOGICAL PARENTS MRS AND MR STYLES R OMG SO SCARED AND EXCITED!

Steph xx

I instantly got a reply. Geez she is fast with her mobile!

OMG I'll come to ur place cya soon!

Bree :0

I packed my bags and ran outside and met Breeanna.

"Oh my GOSH YOU'RE GOING TO MEET ONE DIRECTION! YOU CAN REALLY BE MRS TOMLINSON!"

"Bree! Shhhhhhhhhh I'm too ugly anyway no way he'd fall for me anyway it's just a stupid crush! I guess I should get going... It's only about an hour but yeah... I'll miss you. I will try to visit and I will call you when I get there..."

We hugged and cried for about half an hour then sadly waved good bye as I walked down the street to the bus stop. I can't believe this happened to me of all people...

_1 hour and a bit later_

I knocked on the door at the address on the sheet.

"Hello?" I heard Harry's voice say

OMG was all that went through my brain as he opened the door.

"Oh no not another bloody fan, here you can have a pict-"

"Hi... I'm not a fan I'm apparently your sister..."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah it was a shock that I'm your sister too... but here's my birth certificate..."

Harry read it with his mouth hanging open.

"Um... I just don't know what to say I'm gobsmacked" **(AN: Hehehe apparently English say gobsmacked I thought I would add it in ) **

"It's legit I swear" I said worriedly

"Well come inside and meet my roommate Louis"

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it thank you so much"

"It's the least I can do, evidence so far proves you're my little sister" He said cheerfully

"Hey mate who you talking t- Hello little miss!"

"Louie you might wanna sit down"

"What another one of our 'Biggest Fans'?"

"No Lou, she's my little sister..."

"Harry are you sure? She's too hot to be your little sister"

I blushed furiously and just muttered

"Uh... thanks..."

"No problem little miss oh do you mind? I should know your name we're going to be seeing other a lot" Louis said as he winked at me.

"Its Stephanie but you can call me whatever you like"

"Ok Whatever You Like"

I giggled and smiled.

"That's the best nickname I've heard if I've heard one" Harry interrupted politely but cheerfully

"Oh right we're meant to be working on a song with the other boys, we were just heading there now" Louis said

"Wanna come sis?" Harry asked

"Wow already calling me sis?" I said with I twinkle of mischief in my eye

"I like this one Harry" Louis winked and smiled again

"Let me change first I have to look my best" I smiled and winked at Louis.

I changed from loose pants and a singlet top into my favourite dress. It's blue with tiger-like black stripes and it's covered in sequins. I absolutely needed to look my best! I curled my hair slightly and put on some light make-up and walked down the stairs.

"I'm ready boys"

Louis just stood there with his mouth open.

"Mate, you might wanna close your mouth or you might catch a fly" Harry chuckled

"Hmm? Oh right! Off we go then!"

**Sorry it was so long I just had a lot of inspiration Next one should be sometime soon Happy reading**

**iCarlyLurver **


End file.
